1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an information security attachment device for voice communication and an information security method for voice communication using the same and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method that are capable of providing an information security function for voice communication using a commercial mobile terminal or a wired telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, many users exchange information using various types of devices, such as mobile terminals or wired telephones.
However, a wired telephone is exposed to wire tapping, and a mobile terminal does not provide end-to-end information security but provides a security function only for information transmitted in a wireless section between the mobile terminal and a base station. As a result, they have the danger of malicious eavesdropping or wire tapping.
The mobile terminal or the wired telephone also provides a call function via a hand-free headset or a wireless telephone receiver for convenience of a user.
Accordingly, a section between the headset and the terminal or a section between the wireless telephone receiver and the terminal also has the danger of wire tapping. Some headsets provide a security function for information in a section of connection with a mobile terminal, but have the possibility of wire tapping in other sections.
Korean Patent No. 1107241 discloses an apparatus and method for providing speech secure communication in which, after a mobile terminal is connected to a dongle for cipher communication, authentication is performed between dongles for cipher communication on the transmission and reception sides in the state in which a communication path has been set up, the dongles for cipher communication on the transmission and reception sides perform encryption on transmission data and decryption on reception data when the authentication is successful, thereby providing cipher communication via the dongles for cipher communication.
Korean Patent No. 1107241 provides a method in which a first mobile terminal and a second mobile terminal are connected over a network and provide cipher communication, including (a) when a first dongle for cipher communication that is connected to the first mobile terminal receives a request for cipher communication from the first mobile terminal, providing sync information including an encryption key to a second dongle for cipher communication that is connected to the second mobile terminal via the second mobile terminal; (b) determining, by the second dongle for cipher communication, whether or not the sync information is normal; (c) if, as a result of the determination, it is determined that the sync information is normal, extracting, by the second dongle for cipher communication, the encryption key from the sync information, entering cipher communication mode according to the encryption key, and providing, by the second dongle for cipher communication, the first dongle for cipher communication with information that provides notification of the entry of cipher communication mode sequentially via the second mobile terminal and the first mobile terminal, and if, as a result of the determination, it is determined that the sync information is not normal, performing, by the second dongle for cipher communication, a corresponding operation; (d) entering, by the first dongle for cipher communication, cipher communication mode according to the encryption key included in the sync information; (e) when the first dongle for cipher communication enters cipher communication mode, encrypting, by the first and the second dongles for cipher communication, voice information or data received via headsets according to the encryption key, providing, by the first and the second dongles for cipher communication, the encrypted voice information or data to the first and the second mobile terminals connected to the first and the second dongles, decrypting, by the first and the second dongles for cipher communication, voice information or data received from the first and the second mobile terminals according to the encryption key, and outputting, by the first and the second dongles for cipher communication, the decrypted voice information or data to the headsets.
The mobile terminal described in Korean Patent No. 1107241 should issue an information security command to the dongle for information security communication. Since the dongle for information security communication performs an information security function, the section between the dongle for information security communication and the headset is not an information security section.